Sazaku's last move
by YahooAnime
Summary: This is a oneshot that I have been wanting to write ever since I saw R2 episode 5. It's about Sazaku and a random made up character. Enjoy.


_This fanfic is taking place at the end of episode five, R2 when Lelouch and Sazaku were on the roof when Sazaku called Nunnally. The girl in this fic won't have a name, you can picture whoever you want to play this role or make her up. I don't care but she does not exist__**. **__**Oneshot **__**and I do not own Code Geass. **_

Sazaku held his phone out to Lelouch, he took it and said hello. The voice that replied made Lelouch almost insane. It was his little sister Nunnally, the person who he was supposed to forget, the person he was not suppose to know. But how could he tell his sister, his whole world, that he did not remember her. It would crush her.

"Lelouch, it's me, your sister Nunnally," her voice was how he remembered it.

Sazaku was in the background, his face serious waiting for his former friend's response when he heard a noise. He turned around to see feet in the doorway. Just when he was going to ask who was there, a gun went off and a bullet landed in his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain. Lelouch turned around and smiled evilly as he saw who it was. The shooter stepped out of the shadows and into the light where Sazaku could see her face. He lost all feeling in his body and couldn't feel the pain in his shoulder any more when he saw who held the gun.

"It's you," was all he could say.

Just last year this girl had confessed her love to him and now she was pointing a gun to him. How could this have happened?

"So you remember me, Sazaku. I figured you would have left all memories of me behind like you did everything else when you left," she said.

_Flashback_

Sazaku and the girl were sitting on a hill watching the town. They were just watching the day go by as they often did together when she turned her head and looked right into Sazaku's eyes.

"Sazaku, I love you. I always have and I always will. I wanted you to forget about Euphie so we could be together but now I know that's not possible. We can't be friends anymore. I can't stand looking into your perfect face everyday knowing you will never love me like I do you. I'm sorry but I have to go," with that she got up and started to walk away.

Sazaku was in shock. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? I don't care if you can't stand me not loving you but I'm selfish and I need you in my life? He couldn't, he wouldn't. But what if that was what she wanted? What if she wanted him to stop her. But it was too late by the time he made up his mind. She was already gone.

_End Flashback_

"Remember when I said I would always love you?" She asked, "Well I guess I lied. I can't love someone like you. You hurt the people who care about you. You play with their emotions and stab them in the backs. Hasn't Lulu been tortured enough through all this? How could you?"

Sazaku didn't know what to say. He was confused and thousands of thoughts were racing through his head. Was he suppose to answer those questions or were they rhetorical?

"You don't want to do this do you? You don't really want to kill me," was all he could say. But he knew well enough that she was a woman of her word.

"I'm sorry, I loved you but my loyalty is to Zero now."

Sazaku didn't know why he couldn't move. He knew he was stronger than her and could easily kick the gun out of her hands or take it in his own and point it to her. He knew Lelouch was Zero now, thanks to her, but he was paralyzed for some reason. He watched in horror as his friend pointed the gun to his heart and pulled the trigger with shaking, pale white hands.

As pain went all through his body, he could see his life flash before his eyes. He could she her, himself, Lelouch, and Nunnally all together getting into trouble and having a blast. The last thing he heard was 'I'm sorry, goodbye.'

Lelouch watched from the back and wondered if he should've stopped her. Did he really want Sazaku dead? But if Sazaku didn't die, he would have to.

She threw the gun to the ground and walked away. She didn't want that to be around her. She knew it was okay because even if the cops found the gun, they would never find the murderer. She would be long gone by the time they got to the roof. She turned to Lelouch and told him goodbye.

"Oh and tell Nunnally not to come here okay?" Then she was gone.


End file.
